In one conventional data storage arrangement, a computer node includes a host bus adapter (HBA). The HBA communicates with one or more storage devices in a data storage system. The HBA may be in one domain, while the storage devices are in another domain. Data transmitted or received by the HBA may include logic block address data affixed to a payload portion of the data frame. As the data is transmitted logical block address information in the data frame may change. In order to track logical block address information, the conventional data storage arrangement may require an additional copy of a data block in memory, where each instance of a data block includes specific logical block address information. Alternatively, the conventional data storage arrangement may provide a look-up table which defines logical block address information. However, a look-up table may be extremely memory and processing intensive, and may thus impede data throughput in the system. Thus, the conventional data storage arrangement is incapable of efficiently mapping logical block address data in data blocks across domains.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.